incorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Executables
"Executables" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Incorporated. It aired January 11, 2017 on Syfy. Synopsis In 2074, stealing corporate secrets can cost lives and may expose Ben's past. Plus: Laura goes rogue. Plot Theo is still immersed in the ever-glamorous world of cage fighting and finds himself a new opponent in the form of Yaroslav, a hulking, genetically modified gladiator sponsored by a smug Inazagi suit named Lionel. Terrence has complete faith in Theo, though, and gives his star fighter a little chemical boost to insure a victory. It works, and then some - a hopped-up Theo completely brutalizes Yaroslav, and it takes post-match oral sex from one of Terrence's classy ladies to keep him from tearing his own eyeballs out. Meanwhile, Laura's looking in on the infirm little girl at Rachel's apartment building, admitting that the surgery performed by a local quack was competently done but the wound has since become infected. Laura gives her a little fix-all spray and looks to call it a day, but the arrival of even more sickly apartment tenants further brings out her Florence Nightingale instincts. Laura's examinations are interrupted by the sudden appearance of Goran, the neighborhood tough guy who gets a cut of any business done on the block. He takes Laura to his lair, where he makes her a surprising offer: set up her own clinic in his space and work her healing magic on his people. Laura is surprised, and after some initial resistance, she agrees to give his proposal a trial run. Helping sick people in the Red Zone is definitely more noble than giving plastic surgery to the young lovers of rich old ladies! Meanwhile, Ben's putting the final touches on his Everclear mind-reading device, and after testing it on himself, he reveals all that unfortunate business involving Roger to Hendrick. After Roger's wristwatch goes back online (courtesy of the Inazagi suits Theo sold it to), Julian believes that Roger has defected … which means Inazagi must now know about SPIGA's recent 'acquisition' of Diana Walters and their plan to extract Sanjay Maraj, the wiz kid who's developing crops that thrive in salt water. If they're going to move Maraj, they've got to do it now … and that's where Ben and his Everclear toy come in. Julian kidnaps Philip Brill, an Inazagi executive and recovering alcoholic … and the man who knows Sanjay Maraj's current location. Ben hooks him up to the Everclear headset, and after some clever manipulation discovers that Maraj is being held at the Inazagi Cold Storage Facility in a town called White Horse. That's all the way in the Yukon Territory, and way too far for SPIGA to get there before Maraj is moved after Brill fails to check in, so Ben wipes Brill's memories of the entire interrogation courtesy of the NDA helmet (the one that turned poor Chad Peterson into a complete amnesiac). A dazed and confused Brill is dumped in the Green Zone and soaked with alcohol. Thinking he just went on a bender, he attends an AA meeting … and checks in with Inazagi just in time, allowing SPIGA to keep tabs on Maraj in the Yukon via drones as they plan how best to extract the genius scientist. Meanwhile, Julian has since gotten a hold of the keyhole device that Roger stole from Ben. Julian visits Roger's father George and shows him the keyhole's number-one piece of media: a video of Elena. George identifies her as the escort he arranged to meet with Roger in private, which prompts Julian to summon Elena to SPIGA for interrogation. Elena holds her own during the questioning … and is rescued momentarily by Ben himself, who barges into the conference room to update Julian on the Maraj situation. After Julian returns to the conference room, he asks Elena whom Roger asked her about … was it Ben Larson? Elena, ever coy and clever, says it was Elizabeth Krauss, not Ben. Julian dismisses Elena, though he later receives a shocking image: Roger's decaying body slumped against the dashboard of his self-driving car, found by two scavengers somewhere in Missouri. Julian believes Roger's murder was an inside job and tells Elizabeth that he'd like to use Everclear to question the entire department about it, to which Elizabeth agrees. When Ben discovers that he no longer has access to his own Everclear program, he knows that Julian has found Roger's body. Ben realizes that Julian will now use Everclear on him, which will result in him being exposed as Roger's murderer. So how can Ben erase his memory of killing his colleague so as not to be caught? He summons Hendrick to help him take drastic measures - mainly, erasing the 'Aaron' side of his personality - and memories - completely! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1